Klaine 5x06
by Annefloorcolfer
Summary: Blaine is going to visit Kurt in NYC and they have an emotional, but very nice time :)


_This fanfic starts in 5x06, a few days before Kurt and Blaine see each other again. I'm not English, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. Also this is my first fanfic, anyway enjoy __._

Kurt just finished all of his classes and he's about to skype Blaine. Kurt misseD him so much, but he's gonna see him in a few days. Kurt took his laptop and logged on on skype, Blaine's not there yet. He waited impatiently and a few minutes seemed like a few hours. He was just about to grab some popcorn when he heard the little skype sound. He ran to his laptop and Blaine already called him. ''Hey babe, how are you?'' Blaine said with his cute little smile. ''I had a bad day at school and I miss you too much'' Kurt said a little sadly. ''Don't be sad, I'm gonna come to New York in three days and I'll be there for a week'' Blaine said and he tried to comfort his fiancé. ''I know, but I just, I miss you so much. I want to hug you and hold your hand, you make me feel so safe''. Blaine saw how upset Kurt was, because he had tears in his eyes. ''It's going to be okay, in a few weeks I'm gonna graduate and I'm gonna move in with you and we're gonna watch movies all day long''. Kurt got a little smile on his face, his fiancé is the cutest and most handsome person on earth. ''I love you so much and I can't wait to finally see you again'' Kurt said and Blaine's smile made him feel better. ''I love you more'' Blaine said and he stared at his handsome fiancé. ''I've got to go now, I'll talk to you tonight'' Kurt said, he kissed his laptop screen and closed his laptop. He walked to the kitchen and made himself some dinner. Blaine made him feel better, like he always did. Kurt realized how lucky he actually was to have Blaine and to call him his fiancé. He couldn't imagine a better person to be with. A few hours went by and it was time for their daily night skype. They always skyped each other before they went to sleep. Kurt put on Maroon 5's this love and called Blaine. ''You feel better?'' Blaine asked and he stared at Kurt's gorgeous eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes Blaine had ever seen. ''Yeah because of you, but I'm very tired. I practiced a lot of dance moves for tomorrow'' Kurt said and he yawned. He felt like he could fall asleep any moment. ''I'm sure you'll do them great! So how is it going with Rachel and funny girl?'' ''She's doing great, but I'm jealous though. She's gonna be on broadway, a dream come true'' Kurt said and Blaine saw how jealous Kurt was. ''But you're gonna be on broadway as well, your voice is so moving and your acting is amazing. I'm 100 percent sure you'll be on broadway very soon.'' Kurt smiled and kissed his laptop screen, his fiancé had always been so supportive. Kurt was so tired that he feel asleep. Blaine stared at him for 10 minutes, Kurt just looked so cute. Blaine went to sleep, but didn't end the skype call. Even when they were miles away from each other, they still fell asleep together.

Kurt woke up the next day and he recognized his laptop. ''I must have fallen asleep yesterday'' he thought. ''Good morning sunshine'' he heard and didn't notice Blaine woke up. ''Good morning beautiful'' he answered back whilst searching for some clothes. They talked for half an hour about what they were planning to do that day and then ended the skype call. Kurt went to the living and saw that Rachel and Santana were already gone. He had to hurry, he grabbed his bag, took a look in the mirror and went to school. When he got back from school he looked at the assignment he got. He had to choose a song with a special meaning for himself and sing an acoustic version of it. After minutes of thinking and searching like crazy, Kurt finally came up with the perfect song; ''I Found You'' by The Wanted. He wanted sing it to Blaine when he's here in New York. He found Blaine when his life couldn't be any worse and he thought this song would be perfect for it. There's was only one problem, he didn't play the guitar and he wanted to serenate Blaine. Then he came up with an amazing idea, Santana's new girlfriend Dani plays the guitar so beautifully, maybe she wants to do it while Kurt sings. He immediately searched the house for Santana. ''Santana, I want to serenade Blaine, do you think Dani would like to play the guitar for me?'' Kurt asked as friendly as he could. ''Yeah I think so, I'll ask her''.

_Okay so we're gonna skip the rest of the day and tomorrow, because otherwise it would get boring. So today is the day when Blaine (and Sam) come to New York and Klaine will reunite __._

Kurt was nervous, Blaine and Sam could come any minute. He impatiently checked his twitter and waited. Then he finally heard someone knocking and he ran to the door. He opened the door and there he was, his handsome fiancé. ''Blaine!'' Kurt screamed and hugged him. He felt so warm and Kurt felt like he was home again. Kurt kissed Blaine and they didn't stop for another 5 minutes. His lips felt so soft and his perfume smelled so good. Blaine realized that his best friend Sam must have stayed behind him very awkwardly when he heard Rachel's voice asking Sam to come in. Rachel and Sam went inside and Blaine gave his fiancé another hug. ''I'm so happy you're here again, I couldn't survive another day without seeing'' Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked inside. After they said hi to everyone, they went to Kurt's bedroom to unpack Blaine's bag. He was going to be here for one week, they just felt so happy. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and softly kissed his neck. He smelled so good, Blaine missed the smell of Kurt, the smell of hairspray and expensive perfume. After unpacking, they went to the living room and talked and had fun with Rachel, Santana, Sam and Dani. Everyone seemed to be happy.

It was 8 pm and Kurt and Blaine decided to put on their pj's and watch the notebook. Blaine let is head rest on Kurt's shoulder and held is hands, this was one thing that he always missed so much when he and Kurt were not together. They cried a little together and held each other's hand during the whole movie. ''They survived long distance, and so will we'' Blaine said kindly. ''We will, just a few more weeks'' Kurt said and he gave his fiancé a quick kiss. When the movie finished, they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Tomorrow Blaine's going with Kurt to all of his classes. Blaine immediately fell asleep in Kurt arms and Kurt couldn't feel any safer.

Blaine woke up and looked behind him, he saw the most handsome guy in the world and felt so happy. After Kurt woke up, they got dressed and went to school. Kurt was gonna serenate Blaine today, he was a little nervous. After a few classes, they went to the dance studio where Dani, Santana, Sam and Rachel already waited. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and said with a smile: ''I love you so much and I wanted to sing a song for you, so enjoy.'' Dani started playing the guitar and Kurt began to sing. ''I found you, in the darkest hours. I found you, in the pouring rain'' Kurt sang. They made a beautiful and acoustic version of it. ''I found you, when I was on my knees. And your love pulled me back again.'' Blaine got tears in his eyes, his fiancé sang it so beautifully and it was so adorable. ''I found you in a river of pure emotion. I found you, my only truth. I found you, with the music playing. I was lost, til I found you''. Kurt finished the song and Blaine hugged him. ''Thank you, I love you so much'' he said and kissed him like they were the only two people left on the world. Rachel, Sam, Santana and Dani applauded and they went back to class.

_Okay so we're gonna skip the rest of the week and we're going to the last day before Blaine and Sam leave again._

It was Saturday morning and Blaine and Sam are leaving tonight. Blaine and Kurt woke up, and they both seemed sad. Kurt lay in Blaine's arms for half an hour and they didn't say anything. It was not an awkward silence, their faces just said enough and they wanted to feel the safety for a moment before he left again. They were so sad because they had no idea when they will see each other again. ''Let's go to starbucks, maybe that'll make us a little happier'' Kurt said. They all went to starbucks together and got hot chocolate, it was freezing outside. Kurt looked at his fiancé, he hadn't done his hair and he was the cutest with his messy curls. 3 hours until he had to leave, that made him feel upset. Blaine saw that Kurt was upset and he grabbed his hand. ''It's going to be okay, I promise. The next time that I'll be here, I won't have to leave'' Blaine said and smiled to Kurt. ''If you say so'' Kurt said and he stroke Blaine's hand. They went home and it was time to finish packing. Kurt put on some music and helped Blaine with packing. ''I'm not gonna wash your pillow case'' Kurt said. ''Why not?'' Blaine asked, he was confused. ''Because it smells like you and your smell makes me feel safe'' Kurt said and Blaine smiled at his adorable fiancé. Then come what may came on his shuffle and they both stopped with what they were doing. That was their song, their life song. Blaine walked to Kurt and they slow-danced around the room. Blaine rest his head on Kurt shoulder and they both cried. It got harder every time to say goodbye, especially now. They had no idea when they were gonna see each other again. It could be 2 weeks, 4 weeks, 6 weeks or maybe even 8 weeks. They held each other and when he song finished they had a long passionate kiss. Blaine really was the love of Kurt's life, and so was Kurt for Blaine. They both couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives and grow old together.


End file.
